Nowadays a portable electronic device such as a smart phone can perform a great variety of functions such as a call, a camera, a chat function, internet access, and the like. For example, a portable electronic device can display various shortcut icons and perform a particular function in response to a user input associated with one of the displayed icons. A user who is using a portable electronic device in a call mode may often desire to perform such a particular function without leaving a call mode.